


Bleachers

by connorsanto



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alcohol, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Dom/sub Undertones, High School, Homecoming, M/M, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorsanto/pseuds/connorsanto
Summary: "This was a perfect idea," Connor grinned, pulling a beat-up pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. "It's all homecoming games are good for. Sportsball is dumb, anyway." He tapped thrice on the pack before pulling one out and lighting it. Evan took another drink of wine, the familiar scent of the smoke oddly calming.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 187





	Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> tw: smut!
> 
> I love my gay sons.  
> Making out and coming at a football game is iconic tbh
> 
> First time writing smut for these two so it might be kinda meh but here u go have my sins

It was a little bit cliché, Evan suddenly realized as he watched Connor take a sip of wine from the bottle, sitting cross-legged across from him under the bleachers. At a homecoming football game, no less. Good old teenage rebellion.

They were both cut through in multiple places by stark white field lights shining through steps in the bleachers and darkened everywhere else by the night. Every time the home team scored a touchdown the students seated above them stamped hard on the metal and cheered, causing Evan to jump practically three feet in the air. 

Connor passed him the bottle with a devious grin, and Evan became distinctly aware of the grass poking at his legs through his khakis. 

"This was such a  _ terrible _ idea," Evan shouted over the band, which was situated a few rows above them and had chosen this particular moment to bust out a lackluster rendition of the school fight song. He took the bottle nonetheless and drank, wincing at the dryness of the wine. Connor laughed at his expression and the field lights danced in his chocolate hair, turning it bright white in stripes as he leaned forward.

"This was a _perfect_ idea," He grinned, pulling a beat-up pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. "It's all homecoming games are good for. Sportsball is dumb, anyway." He tapped thrice on the pack before pulling one out and lighting it. Evan took another drink, the familiar scent of the smoke oddly calming.

"I've kinda always wanted to go to the dance," Evan swallowed and gave a wistful sigh. "But I've never had anybody to go with. Sorta sucks I'm gonna let the last one pass by." Connor gave him a  _ what are you on?  _ look and snatched the bottle. 

"Dances are  _ stupid _ . All you get is spiked punch and tacky decorations." He drank. "Plus, it's  _ all _ social hierarchy. It's exhausting." That, Evan could agree with. He nodded and watched the light pierce the bottle, turning it a brilliant green for a split second as Connor took another drink - the light remained stationary and painted a luminescent stripe over Connor's jaw and throat as he swallowed. Evan watched, strangely mesmerized. 

Uproar from above; another point was scored and Evan yelped as the bleachers shook with the stomps of at least two hundred sneakers. Connor let out a playful scream and held up the bottle. 

_ "To the tigers, or the bulldogs, or... or whatever!"  _ He howled, letting his head fall back as he took a 'victory' drink. Evan began to suspect that maybe Connor was beginning to get a little intoxicated. Nevertheless, a laugh escaped despite him, and he crawled to Connor's side to sit next to him. 

Connor gave him a quick little smile through his hair and sat the bottle between them, resting his forearms on his knees and looking up, looking softly contemplative. The strips of light gathered directly over his lips and his chest, leaving his silver eyes to glint dimly in the dark. 

A quiet spell, then Connor mumbled,  _ 'I can see up that cheerleader's skirt' _ , perfectly stoic. 

Evan gave him a hard shove (after a quick glance upward) and Connor let out a rich laugh as he fell onto his back in the grass."

Pervert," Evan hissed, stifling laughter.

"Don't get jealous," Connor teased, giving Evan a salacious grin. "You know I only have eyes for you, babe." He reached out to pinch Evan's cheek and it burned in response. 

_ "Stooop,"  _ Evan whined, leaning away and looking off towards the end of the bleachers as Connor laughed. His hand found the back of his neck - a nervous tic - and it felt hot compared to the fall air. 

It was hard not to get flustered and even a little annoyed with Connor in moments like these - Evan admitted that he felt more for Connor than friendship about a month ago, and ever since it seemed like Connor was hell-bent on flirting but not outright making a move. 

The admission went fine - Evan was deathly nervous beforehand but Connor told him,  _ 'I could kinda tell'  _ and assured him that it was okay, that nothing was wrong, that they were fine.

But he had never accepted or rejected Evan's feelings. 

And now, it was always  _ 'you look cute today'  _ or  _ 'come sit on my lap, babe' _ or similar flirtations, as if he was doing it just for the sake of getting Evan worked up. It worked, but it was absolutely  _ maddening _ , filling him with butterflies at best - and positively irritating at worst. 

Connor handed him the bottle and Evan took another drink, listening to the bustle of the game, faintly smelling popcorn over the wine. 

"Hey," Connor murmured, folding his arms behind his head and staring blankly at his knees. "Why do you like me?"

The question caught Evan so off-guard that all he could do was give Connor a quizzical frown. He could swear Connor began to flush in the dark, reaching out to fiddle with the holes in his jeans. 

"You told me you liked me a while back. Like,  _ liked me,  _ liked me. Why?"

A stab of irritation cut Evan right in the gut and he didn't think before taking an angry drink.

"I'm not stroking your ego just for the hell of it." 

"...Ouch," Connor muttered, and Evan was hit with the cold realization of what he'd spat out just now. Panicked, he glanced at Connor, who only seemed mildly disappointed. 

"Connor, I'm  _ so _ -"

"Hey, hey," Connor interjected, finally turning his head to look at Evan, brows raised. "Don't say you're sorry. It's fine, I get it. We're fine. Don't even worry, okay?" 

A beat.

"Okay," Evan replied hesitantly, only to be cut off by another round of stomps and cheers from above them. Connor was unfazed, closing his eyes and reaching for the bottle, finishing the last of the wine. His cigarette lay forgotten, sizzling next to him in the damp grass, and when he noticed it, he grimaced and made a  _ tch  _ sound - obviously disappointed that he'd let it burn.

The silence stretched long - Evan, convinced that he'd wronged Connor, and Connor, ever enigmatic, staring into space.

The light fell over the ends of his hair, his chest, at the tops of his thighs and over his ragged black boots, the ones that made him look so tall and lean and tough. 

Quietly: "You always protect me."

Connor glanced at him, brows furrowed. 

"Of course," Connor replied, bewildered. "You're important to me."

"You care about me, and you show it. You take care of me, and you know what to do when I get bad."

"We've been friends long enough for me to know what to do. And of course I care about you. You're like, the  _ only _ person I care about other than my sister." Connor gave a soft laugh but it didn't meet his still-confused eyes. 

"You have a really good sense of humor. And we get each other's jokes."

Connor was quiet, but his eyes beckoned Evan further.

"You're really… pretty. I know that's weird to say, 'cause you're all, like,  _ tough _ and everything, but you're - you're just… very attractive in this - this  _ ethereal _ kinda way."

Connor was no longer looking confused, but instead was pinning Evan with an intense gaze. Evan stared back.

Maybe it was the alcohol. The frustration that had been steadily building. The  _ gay pining _ , as Jared would put it. Teenage hormones. Teenage rebellion. It didn't matter why, really - Evan was slowly climbing into Connor's lap and straddling his hips, feeling the tears prick at his eyes and staring down at him, at the way his hair fanned out over the grass, long and pretty and tinted navy with the night; at the way his eyes glinted dimly from the band of white light stretched across his chest; at the way his brows pushed together and his eyes went wide and his mouth fell slightly ajar and then Evan was speaking without thinking again:

"So just make a  _ fucking _ move already, or  _ reject _ me, Connor."

It was supposed to be authoritative, to be stern and strong but Evan felt tears brimming and heard his own voice crack and knew Connor noticed by the way his eyes softened and his brows tilted upwards. 

"Evan," He murmured. Evan's heart ached at the softness of his voice and the tears dripped onto his cheeks and  _ drats and curses this was supposed to be a call out.  _ "Ev…" 

"Stop," Evan whimpered, then winced at how weakly his voice came. "Just…"

"Just…?" Connor whispered, and the only reason Evan understood is because he read his lips over the sound of the band. The words wouldn't come, so there Evan sat - in Connor's lap, hiding his face in his hands. 

Connor pried them apart after a moment, sitting up with slight difficulty. 

"Evan."

Evan risked a glance at him, directly into his silver eyes, and saw sincerity. They maintained eye contact for a moment, incredibly close, and then. 

Then Connor was leaning in, his hair brushing Evan's cheeks, he was pressing his lips to his under the bleachers at a high school football game after draining a bottle of wine and  _ god _ , it was  _ perfect. _ Evan made an attempt at stifling the soft moan of relief he felt bubbling up his throat but didn't catch it in time. Connor threaded his fingers into the hair at the back of Evan's neck in response, pulling him closer into his lap. 

And then a thought occurred: Connor  _ still  _ hadn't said one way or the other. 

Another stab of irritation amidst the steadily growing heat. Evan pulled away quickly, prompting a soft frown from Connor.

"I don't wanna be just… just another  _ notch  _ in your belt! I don't want to be your  _ pity fuck!"  _ Evan rasped, clenching the front of Connor's hoodie in both hands. 

Connor looked hurt, looking down at the grass for a moment before giving a soft growl of frustration and leaning in to latch his lips to Evan's neck. 

It felt  _ incredible _ . His teeth, his lips, warm and  _ oh so inviting _ . His breath coming in warm puffs against his skin, sucking and biting softly at the nape of his neck. Positively sinful. Evan let out a ragged breath and Connor groped him as he pulled his hips snug against his own. 

_ He's hard,  _ Evan thought dimly, becoming even more dazed at the thought and letting out a stifled whine. 

"Connor,  _ listen to me -"  _

A sharp nip. It actually  _ hurt _ , unpleasantly so, and Evan yelped before giving Connor a hard shove back into the grass with a grunt. Connor landed hard and glared up at him, leaning up ominously.

"Evan, what the  _ fuck -" _

_ "Listen to me!" _ Evan shouted, ferocity in full force and not even drowned out by another touchdown roar. 

Connor's eyes immediately widened and he laid back down quickly, hands flying from Evan's hips. He was looking much like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Listen to me," Evan breathed.  _ I'm popping a literal angry boner,  _ he thought with irritation.  _ This is fucking stupid.  _ "I'm not doing this. I'm not making out with you here and getting led on just to get hurt."

Connor was quiet, only staring up at him. Listening. Finally. 

"Tell me how you really feel, or I'm leaving. Do you like me, or not?"

Connor seemed to be shocked into submission, quiet and daring not to talk. He looked off to the side, threading his fingers into his hair, and he actually looked  _ vulnerable. _

The silence stretched on. The only sounds were from the game and the pair's heavy breaths.

"I'm sorry," Connor murmured. "I'm sorry."

Evan shook his head, trying to catch his breath. Connor picked at the grass near his side. 

"I'm… not good at committing. I'm not good at saying how I feel. I don't like the thought of being abandoned, or that I'm gonna fuck things up." 

"I'm just tired of trying to guess what you feel."

"I know," Connor muttered. "That's kinda my M.O. though."

"Well, I don't like it. Not when it strings me along."

"You want the truth, huh?"

That got Evan's attention.

"Yes."

Connor finally met his eyes.

"I  _ do  _ like you. A lot. I always have."

The air was stiff.

"So, just…  _ kiss _ me, okay?"

Evan sat, straddling Connor's hips, dumbfounded.

"You… You actually  _ like  _ me?"

"Yes, okay? Do I have to say it again?"

"I mean, ideally, you'd say it all the -"

Evan's attempt at snark was cut short by a fierce kiss to his neck and another uproarious strike of the band - still just as lousy as before but all background noise. 

Finally, he could hand himself over to Connor - because, honestly, it was taking every shred of self-control to not do it earlier. Evan groaned and wrapped his legs around Connor's hips, receiving an appreciative huff in return. 

"I'm not good at feeling stuff," Connor breathed against his neck, scattering kisses and trailing them up to Evan's ear. "I'm not good at it."

Evan could only manage a soft moan, leaning into the treatment Connor was giving the space behind his ear. 

"This is what I do," Connor whispered, breath hot against Evan's ear, and he shuddered, rolling his hips forward. "I deflect, but I really do -  _ mm _ \- like you."

"I l-like you, too -" Evan choked out before Connor was lovingly pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and pulling Evan's hips flush to his own and  _ grinding  _ and something about that contrast - sweet and sexy and  _ good  _ had Evan falling apart. He keened and let his head drop to Connor's shoulder, digging his heels into the grass behind him to try to find some kind of purchase, some way to get  _ more _ . Connor's hair tickled Evan's face.

"I know," Connor mumbled lowly, affectionately, gently raking his nails over Evan's back and rolling his hips once more with a soft moan and the sound had goosebumps racing over Evan's skin. 

"W-Well, I'm just -  _ ohmygod -  _ I'm just _ saying."  _

"You're so cute," Connor whispered against Evan's skin, pulling his polo aside and giving his shoulder a soft nip and sucking it almost raw before leaning back and inspecting his work. "Such a mess already." 

It was then that Evan realized he was softly grinding into Connor's lap, at a steady rhythm, letting out small moans and whines - the whole time - and promptly hid his face in Connor's neck. Connor gave a breathless laugh.

"Keep going," He whispered. "It felt  _ so  _ fucking good." Gently, he gripped Evan's hips and resumed the rhythm, pulling him forward and back  _ just right _ and Evan dug his nails into his shoulders and keened, high pitched and breathless, because  _ god, Connor taking more control of this was something he didn't even know he needed. _

"Feel good?" Connor whispered, and Evan could only nod quickly, squeezing his eyes shut tight and holding on to Connor as if he could float away at any second.  _ "Good." _

"Connor,  _ please -"  _ Before Evan even had time to think about what he was asking for, he was begging,  _ pleading  _ and whimpering into Connor's neck. 

"Tell me what you want, baby," He murmured, soft and low and sweet into Evan's ear and keeping up that  _ perfect  _ gentle pace with his hips and  _ god.  _

The students were stomping and roaring above them but neither paid any attention.

" _ T-Touch me,"  _ Evan pleaded.  _ "Please,  _ Connor, please, I just-" He was cut off by another  _ sinful  _ roll of Connor's hips and he let his head fall back onto his shoulder, feeling absolutely helpless and ultimately, consumed. 

"Where?" Connor teased, smiling wickedly into Evan's shoulder. "Here?" He let his hands wander from Evan's hips to his sides, to his ribs, caressing, and even though it felt  _ amazing _ it wasn't what Evan needed and Connor knew it perfectly well. 

"Connor -"

"Here, then?" Connor's hands were pressing firmly into Evan's chest, traveling upwards to his shoulders and Evan gave a sharp buck of his hips and whined, trying to get his desperation across. 

"Oh," Connor murmured, trailing his hands back down and Evan thought  _ yes god yes there _ and then he was squeezing Evan's upper thighs gently, running his warm hands over them and thumbing the insides and Evan felt like screaming. "You must mean here, right?"

"God  _ dammit  _ Connor _ -" _

And then Connor was palming him through his khakis and laughing lowly, planting another kiss to Evan's neck and Evan  _ absolutely  _ fell apart because _ finally.  _

_ " _ Ohmygod _ , yes -"  _

Connor unzipped the front and continued, through the thin fabric and Evan thought he might faint and Connor was kissing him, licking a thin, delicate stripe over his bottom lip and Evan was lapping at him submissively,  _ anything  _ to show that  _ yes,  _

"I'll be good,"  _ Just keep going, please - _

"Yeah?" Connor huffed against his lips, grinding on him again and dimly, Evan was aware that he was impossibly hard. "Gonna be good for me, baby boy?"

Evan all but full-on  _ moaned  _ at the praise, nodding quickly and panting hard against Connor's mouth, sharing breaths. 

"Be good for me, and I'll give you what you need," Connor whispered, nipping at Evan's lip. "You're doing  _ so good _ ."

Evan was coming undone at Connor's words, and Connor's hand which had slipped over to bare skin a moment ago and he was  _ so close.  _

"Please," He choked, unabashedly fucking into Connor's hand at this point and becoming dazedly aware that Connor was just as messed up as he was, an arm around Evan's hips keeping him steady as he rutted against him, panting and letting out these  _ beautiful _ , breathless moans. 

"You can," Connor breathed, somehow aware of what Evan was pleading for. "Go ahead, baby. Come for me. Show me how good you feel." 

The last straw, that was it. 

Evan bit down on Connor's shoulder to muffle the hoarse cry that left him as he spilled over into Connor's hand, seeing stars. Faintly, he heard Connor  _ whimper  _ and felt him hold Evan's hips to his  _ impossibly  _ hard, rough, but Evan didn't care. 

The noise of the game faded back in, and from what Evan could hear, it was getting close to ending.

"Hope nobody heard you," Connor breathed, letting himself fall back onto the grass and wincing. "Jesus fuck, my  _ back _ ." He ran a hand through his hair and Evan pressed his hands to his chest after zipping up, trying to ignore the mess that had caught in the waistband of his boxers. 

"Aren't you still…?"

"Oh, no," Connor grinned, seeming bashful - he placed his forearm over his eyes. "I came already." 

"You -" Evan looked down between them and saw the damp spot in Connor's jeans, immediately stifling a laugh. "You literally came in your jeans, oh my god."

"How the fuck could I not? You were practically humping me the whole time, whining like some spoiled kid."

"Please don't compare me to a child when I've got come in my boxers."

"Good point."

People in the bleachers were beginning to trickle out, so Evan clambered off of Connor carefully to lay at his side in the grass. 

He looked blissed-out, dyed navy in the dark.

"Hey, Ev."

Evan turned to look at Connor.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be my date to homecoming?" 


End file.
